


a blast from the past (or well, two hours ago)

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: A brief interlude to Adam.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 12





	a blast from the past (or well, two hours ago)

_Two hours ago, in Tadfield:_

Adam was _bored_.

Brian was visiting family and Pepper was off with her mum and Wensleydale was doing some stupid thing with his parents and Dog was having dreams about chasing rabbits and it was raining horribly outside, but not nice rain, nasty drenching stuff that came down in sheets and got into your face when you decided to go out in it, which was why he didn't. Crowley and Aziraphale were off in New York for some reason.

Bet it was nice there, New York.

Maybe they were back. He decided to call Crowley's mobile.

Nope. Crowley never picked up his mobile messages. He called the flat instead. 

"This is Anthony Crowley, you know what to do, do it with style."

"Hey, Crowley, it's me, Adam. Just wondering if you were back from New York yet. Was it fun? Did you bring me anything? Call me, whenever."

Well, that got rid of about ... thirty seconds.


End file.
